Maldita pocima
by mabbelarees
Summary: Gira entorno a un estudiante de 18 años, que siempre ha estado enamorado de su amiga de la infancia, pero al creer que sus oportunidades se van haciendo escasas, este decide no arriesgarse y fabrica una pócima de amor, pero al no conseguir todos los ingredientes decide improvisar, dándosela a la persona equivocada por accidente, y como resultado cambiando de cuerpos.
1. Chapter 1

Maldita pócima.

-Fíjate por donde caminas Jaeger- ese era el maestro Rivaille chocando contra mí y regañándome, debido que iba tarde a clases como es de costumbre y por haber golpeado su cabeza – lo siento maestro, la próxima vez me fijare por donde camino- , – tsk mocoso, deberías tener más cuidado- , ese era el amable y encantador maestro de cálculo diferencial, de la universidad no es que tengamos una mala relación entre alumno y maestro es solo que es detestable, siempre me trata de una manera diferente al resto , ¡lo odio! Ese maldito se cree la gran cosa solo porque es guapo, y puede tener a cualquier chica babeando a su alrededor como abejas en la miel... haaa estúpido vampiro. Rayos debería a apresurarme antes de que suene la campana.

Mientras me dirigía al salón de clases, subiendo las escaleras me preguntaba ¿cuál sería la mejor manera de derrotar a un vampiro?, tal vez debería encajarle una estaca de madera en el corazón, o tal vez destrozarlo y prenderle fuego, maldición mi única guía son las películas, bueno esta noche será maratón de vampiros, debería invitar a Armin, él es mi mejor amigo nos conocemos desde jardín de niños siempre hemos sido muy unidos y…– eren, eren- escuche a alguien llamarme era Armin, que estaba esperándome recargado en el marco de la puerta, junto con Jean, Mikasa y Reiner, me apresure para estar con ellos, tengo la costumbre de jugar con Armin, desde la secundaria ya que siempre estábamos juntos decían que éramos pareja, así que como nos cansamos de eso decidimos jugar con ello -Oh! Mi amado, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, te extrañe toda la noche, deberíamos divertirnos más como antes. Grr!- – Eren, ya sabes que con el trabajo y la escuela me es imposible pero pronto estaré contigo disfrutando tu delicioso cuerpo- – rayos ya van a empezar de nuevo- decía Mikasa – Malditos homos- escuche a jean a regañadientes como proponiéndonos parar – que sucede Jean porque te molestas, solo estoy confirmando mi amor por Armin- – sí, claro como todas las mañana eren, crees que nos importa lo que hagan ustedes dos- – entiendo Jean , tu estas celoso porque salgo con Armin, ya me lo suponía pero te digo algo jamás me daré por vencido, Armin será solo mío- – Paren chicos- se escuchó de voz de Marco, proveniente desde las escaleras acercándose a nosotros, – que se traen ustedes, el alboroto se oye hasta allá y eso que son casi 5 metro de distancia si no es que mas- – como quiera no me rendiré jean- – estúpido Jaeger- – jajajajaja Mikasa estaba riendo de las tonterías que decíamos, eso me alegra me gusta verla reír, entre risas e insultos sonó la campana y nos apresuramos a entrar al salón de clases.

Al entrar al salón de clases, las horas pasaron rápido y sin novedades, en el descanso pasamos por la cafetería y me compre un jugo de manzana, y Armin una Coca-Cola, caminamos hasta salir del edificio y sentarnos de bajo de un árbol, que daba una sombra fabulosa, recordé que me tocaba trabajar, pero como soy una persona despistada me tuve que poner de acuerdo con Armin, sobre nuestro trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante, ambos somos camareros, como no recordaba quien era el que iba a cubrir el turno de hoy y por suerte me dijo que yo y que le próxima semana le tocaba a él, ¡bien! Podre estar al lado de Mikasa, ella siempre me ha gustado, pero nunca he tenido el valor de decirle mis sentimientos, cuando era pequeño perdí algo valioso para mí, y ella me ayudo a encontrarlo eso me hizo verdaderamente feliz y desde ahí empezaron a nacer esas emociones, desde ese momento hemos sido amigos de la infancia Armin, Mikasa y yo, amo su actitud fría, aunque algunas veces, verla sonreír es como descubrir que santa existe y verlo cuando deja los regalos debajo del árbol , es un sensación difícil de explicar bueno más bien no se explica con palabras, me encanta la forma en que el viento despeina su cabello negro y como en invierno utiliza la bufanda que le regale, eso me hace pensar que significo algo para ella en mi imaginación, algo más que un amigo, me fascina cuando platicamos y compartirnos en las tardes el tiempo juntos en el trabajo, no es que me guste trabajar, ya que no lo necesito; pero estar todos estos años al lado de ella como un amigo me da miedo porque, alguien que siempre ha estado a tu lado y que ahora te salga con qué.. –eren eren, acaso estas fantaseando conmigo- dijo Armin en tono de broma dando un gran trago a su coca –lo siento estaba distraído, pensaba que cosas pervertidas te are el fin de semana jajá- conteste sin quitarme el popote de la boca dando pequeños sorbitos al jugo –vamos eren yo sé que no soy el único en tu mente y corazón- – pero eres el único que me puede tener en la cama- –basta, sabes a lo que refiero verdad- dijo Armin en un tono un poco más serio, ya que Armin siempre me ha apoyado respecto a mis sentimientos por mi amiga, refiriéndose a cuando me le declararía –lo sé, pronto pronto-.

Sonó la campana de regreso para las clases de la tarde, caminamos rumbo al salón de manera habitual, platicando de cómo nos trataba la vida y cosas de estudiantes, le preguntó –Armin sabes que clase tenemos al final del día?- por alguna extraña razón sabía que la respuesta de Armin no me aria feliz –espera- que no sea Rivaille, que no sea Rivaille –creo que es cálculo diferencial con el maestro Rivaille- –maldición- conteste – eren no entiendo porque el Rivaille no te cae bien, él es un excelente maestro, explica de una manera muy comprensible para cualquier cabeza hasta para la tuya, no me digas que no entiendes sus clases- – tu eres una persona muy lista, es obvio que te sea fácil- – eren eres una cabeza hueca, pero para el próximo examen deberías poner más atención porque no te ayudare, deberías hacerte responsable de tus actos, eren que no te caiga bien Rivaille, no implica que no le tengas que poner atención- –el me ve raro, como si fuera un titan y el fuera a comerme- hacia referencia aun anime que estamos viendo y que esta en transmisión y me parece genial – eren estás loco, apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde-.

Como de costumbre se abre la puerta de una manera, rápida y silenciosa, todos en el salón que antes estaban hablando ahora todos se encuentran en silencio, es tan del provocar esas reacciones, camina enfrente de nosotros mirándonos de una manera fría, y congelando a los que cruzan miradas con él, como también es lo habitual saca una toalla húmeda desinféctate y limpia el escritorio, todos saben que el maestro es un limpiador convulsivo así que no nos da sorpresa, a pesar de que tiene algo que no soporto, él es una persona muy hermosa siempre que tenemos clases con él, me pongo a mirarlo detenidamente buscando algo o alguna cosa que me demuestre porque tengo ese sentimiento hacia esa persona, como seguía diciendo él es hermoso, tiene una figura delgada pero muy ejercitada, una piel muy pálida que combinada con su cabello negro no parece una persona real, no parece de esta realidad, siempre me he preguntado porque él es tan cerrado con la gente, tal vez oculta algo, tal vez por eso lo odio, porque no me deja verlo completamente, solo esa figura es una forma o algo por el estilo – Jaeger , Jaeger- tal vez su interior me está hablando para que lo conozca mas, es un buen tipo pero abecés su mirada no es fiar, asusta –Ouch,! Pero qué diablos, quien me acaba de aventar un cuaderno, maldito Jean ya verás no me quitaras a Armin –me levante sin dudarlo y prestando más atención escuchó risitas de todas las chicas y a los hombres decir bien hecho profe, se lo merece, e insultos por doquier – Jaeger tengo hablándote un par de veces y tu como siempre distrayéndote, presta más atención porque la necesitas, ahora ve y pasa al pizarrón a resolver la siguiente ecuación, es fácil para ti, estarás bien, si no lo resuelves tendrás que venir los fines de semana, a clases extras para subir tu promedio- Rivaille tenías que ser tú , después de que me estaba distrayendo contigo aun así me llamas la atención, tal vez el destino me hizo darme cuenta que en realidad eres una mala persona y no debo pensar cosas buenas de ti– Eren te estamos esperando- –claro- camino decidido al pizarrón a resolver esa ecuación, soy un chico de universidad, debo hacerlo, claro soy un Jaeger, aparte Mikasa me observa y Rivaille , tal vez debería darle una mejor impresión y como el dicho dice ten a tus amigos cerca y a tu enemigos más cerca, así poder ver que tanto esconde Rivaille –Listo, vamos a ver, creo que esto dividido por.. –Ringggg- rayos sonó la campana cuanto tiempo estuve ahí parado, pensé en eso, o no no no no puede ser, tengo que venir en fin de semana – chicos eso ha sido todo por hoy, GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE PUSIERON ATENCION HOY, feliz puente los veo el lunes, Eren empezamos la próxima semana así que disfruta tu tiempo libre y ponte a estudiar, hasta luego chicos pueden salir - –Wow Rivaille es muy bueno, Eren eres un tonto deberías ser más considerado con el profesor- – eso no es asunto tuyo Alejandra - le muestro mi lengua y le hago una mueca rara .

Alejandra es una chica que siempre ha estado enamorada de Rivaille o eso pienso yo –oye mocoso deberías ser más respetuoso con las mujeres, ten limpia el pizarrón- Rivaille me arroja un pedazo de madera, de un lado y por el otro con un lado suavecito, por alguna extraña razón olía muy rico, tal vez era el perfume de Rivaille, pero que estoy pensado, todavía que me hace quedar en ridículo, me hace limpiar tsk... siento una ligera brisa en mi nuca y me hace voltear a la dirección donde se encuentra el profesor mirando por una ventana un jardín que la escuela tiene, que es del grupo de jardinería, – no crees que son hermosas- dijo con una voz diferente a la habitual y una sonrisa que enamoria al más hetero, tal vez era la luz de sol que pasaba suavemente por la ventana, iluminando su rostro de una manera antinatural pero a la vez tan hermosa y espectacular, no sabía que a él le gustaran este tipo de cosas, al percatarme me di cuenta que estábamos completamente solos, y yo sentía un ligero calor en mi cuerpo, me sentía caliente, me sentía sonrojado diablos como podría sentir eso, trate de pronunciar unas palabras, –Ri.. Ri.. Rivaille, gra… gra..gracias por to.. todo,- por fin pude pronunciar perfectamente lo siguiente –sé que usted lo hace para que sea un mejor alumno, ¡gracias! Lo admiro por eso, tal vez no sea la mejor persona para decirle esto porque siempre lo he odiado o no sé si sea odio ¿Por qué? no lo sé, pero ahora pienso que usted tiene una sonrisa tan amable y hermosa que no creo que sea mala persona, disculpe lo que acabo de decir, pero tenía que decirlo- que he hecho como pude decirle esto a él, y luego a Rivaille, de seguro me va a decir estúpido Jaeger, y no vuelvas hasta lo finales, de verdad eres un mocoso inmaduro, hablándole a si a tu mayores, o cosas por el estilo, todavía que eres un inútil te atreves a hablarle a alguien así, que miedo tengo que pedir disculpas lo más rápido posible tal vez se vea afectado en mis calificaciones rayos porque nunca piensas Jaeger porque – no te preocupes mocoso es inevitable, que pienses eso de mi si haberme conocido como es debido, no deberías hacer eso, no es justo para las personas que te rodean o quieren ser tus amigos- él dijo eso, pero con una sonrisa tan cálida y amable que me quemo por dentro, – es verdad, tiene toda la razón, gracias por su consejo me alegra poder tener una relación un poco más estrecha con usted y que me permita conocerlo un poco más, y que podamos tener una relación diferente con el paso del tiempo, compermiso profesor - como pude decir eso, algo tan vergonzoso sin sonrojarme, sin notar en cuestión de segundos siento la presencia de otro cuerpo enfrente mío, a tal punto de poder saborear su aliento dulce y amargo, a la vez oliendo perfectamente ese aroma tan placentero que contenía el borrador; siento como una suave y fría mano pasa sobre mi mejilla a tal punto que el roce más mínimo me hizo sonrojar –eren cuídate te veo después- asentí con la cabeza apartándome de una manera fugaz y salir corriendo de salón con la cara roja y tan acalorado que ni estar en Alaska en estos momentos podría enfriarme, dejando a esa figura delicada y hermosa atrás.

Caminando rumbo al trabajo aclarando mis pensamientos ,pensando que como una persona que no me caía bien, me haga sonrojarme y sentirme como si el tiempo no pasara desando permanecer así por siempre... Pero que diab... Estoy pensando, pero como Rivaille toco mi mejilla y pudo verse tan sexy y alto… Rivaille no es muy alto, pero como ¡ha ya se¡ había olvidado por completo la tarima que está en el salón, pero aun asi este sentimiento y mi corazón no para de latir siento que se saldrá cada vez que pienso en eso.. mente y corazón BASTA, necesitamos a Mikasa para sentirnos bien.. y no pensar más en Rivaille no queremos que ocurran eventos desafortunados..


	2. Maldita pocima II

Perdonen por tardarme demasiado en esta historia y discúlpenme por avanzar muy lento, pero les prometo que en próximo capítulo ya verán el cambio de cuerpos, me gusta mucho la personalidad de eren es muy divertido y creo que convino bien con la personalidad de Levi pienso que se complementan, gracias por leer mis historia, cualquier comentario que tengan por favor háganmelo saber, Gracias por leer mis historias..! Por cierto, también subiré muy pronto la de decisión , cuídense y gracias nuevamente por leer :D

Maldita pócima  
Capitulo II

Caminando rumbo al trabajo, trate demasiado de olvidar lo que había pasado, tal vez mi mente inútil me juega bromas y me quiere hacer desvariar, si es eso, como yo podría ser capaz de sonrojarme por una persona como él, una persona que siempre me está molestando, que me mira de manera desagradable, pero como pudo comportarse de esa manera conmigo, porque juega con mi mente, ¡rayos! volví a pensar en él, soy un asco de persona, perdóname Mikasa mi mente me juega sucio me duele, no soy digno de ti; seguí caminando con la máscara de idiota como de costumbre, cruce la calle di vuelta en un edificio, rayos olvide que afuera de ese edifico había unas macetas enormes, con flores realmente preciosas y me hicieron recordarlo otra vez, maldición espero que esto no me cause problemas en el futuro, trate de que mi estupidez invadiera todo mi cuerpo por completó, quiero distraerme, seguí caminando hasta llegar a un callejón a encontrarme con un amigo de hace tiempo, un pequeño gatito que me encontré aquí por casualidad le he dado de comer cada vez que voy rumbo al trabajo aquí nos vemos, como mi madre es alérgica a los gatos me tienen prohibido llevarlos , pero nadie dijo que no podía tener uno en secreto en un callejón aha, eren eres asombroso, wajaja soy todo un loquillo; oí algo acercarse era mi gato secreto, ese hermoso pelaje negro y fino, me hicieron acordarme nuevamente de él, me agache y me puse en cuclillas para acariciarlo -ola gatito, por lo que veo sigo siendo unasco de persona, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, no debo dejar que eso me afecte tanto, eso está mal- sentí como un suave pelaje se acercaba a mi pierna –gracias por consolarme me siento menos culpable-  
–Eren otra vez hablando con el gato, deberías conseguirte más amigos eso te pasa por ser tan estúpido- escuche la voz de jean, tan burlona como de costumbre  
–Por lo menos yo tengo con quien platicar-  
–Eren apresúrate que llegaremos tarde- acaricie un poco más al gatito, le di su comida y me despedí de él,  
–Jean porque siempre llegas de la manera menos esperada, eso da miedo me acosas o algo parecido- Jean es una buena persona, algo rara como todos, siempre que nos encontramos nos insultamos es más o menos como un saludo  
– Claro Jaeger te espió, para que cuando haga mi próximo movimiento Armin sea mío-  
–Juegas sucio jean, me gusta- a él también le gusta seguir el juego, seguimos caminando y burlándonos de todo hasta llegar al restaurante  
– Adelante jean, permítame abrirle la puerta, como muestra de mi caballerosidad- dije burlándome  
– Gracias caballero ya no hay tantos como usted- somos unos estúpidos hahaha, pensé  
– Oigan chicos pero qué están haciendo, saben que ya es tarde- escuche a Mikasa que estaba delante de nosotros, ya cambiada con su uniforme listo, se miraba súper linda con su uniforme pero algo en mi estaba raro ya no me deslumbraba tanto como de costumbre, pensé que tal vez sería porque fue un día agotador en la mañana y me sentía un poco cansado así que ignore eso, por cierto trabajamos en un restaurante donde las chicas van vestidas de maids, y los chicos bueno como yo no pueden verse más sexys verdad, vestidos de camareros  
–Mikasa desde de qué momento viste…- dijo jean con un sonrojo extremadanamente perturbador -desde el principio- contesto Mikasa con su frívola voz  
–Eren apúrate, debemos de trabajar ,deja de decir estupideces rápido- jean cambio completamente su forma de hablar  
–Pero tú y yo estábamos…-  
– Rápido-  
– Ok..! Lo sé ya es tarde pero es divertido jugar-  
–Chicos dense prisa, que ya tenemos clientes- decía Sasha desde la cocina-  
-_**Si jefa!-**_ respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Me adelante rápidamente al entrar al cuarto de los vestidores, que es donde está mi locker, y ahí es donde tengo mi uniforme me apresuré a ponérmelo, diciéndome a mí mismo rayos eren , te ves demasiado sensual en ese traje, deberías tener cuidado o alguna persona podría secuestrarte, tal vez Mikasa, o mente me haces tan feliz  
–Jaeger ya terminársete de fantasear-OH! Mikasa eres tú?, pero desde cuando esta jean allí, –Pero desde cuando me espías pervertido, todavía dijeras que eres una persona de piel blanca, con el cabello negro, y una mirada fría que asco me das Jean- –vamos no juegues hay trabajo- nos apresuramos a salir del cuarto de lockers y empezamos a trabajar como se debe.

-Señorita, le puedo tomar su orden- como de costumbre me gusta jugar con las clientas para mí es como practicar y fingir que soy otra persona ya que solo cuando estoy con Mikasa lo único que hago es hacerme el payaso me gustaría ser un poco más serio con ella –mmm, creo que pediré quiero el especial de hoy, acompañado con té negro por favor- esa chica me mira fijamente, es linda pero nada se puede comparar con Mikasa, espero que Mikasa no me esté mirando ahora, rayos lo está haciendo, se ve tan linda con ese unirme de maid, pero que es eso está tomando la orden de uno chicos, porque ellos, porque ellos deben de sentir la amabilidad de ella, aparte robándole una sonrisa desgraciados,  
–disculpe..- malditos, esas sonrisas son mías solo mías, -DISCULPE- escuche gritar a la cliente, y dije rayos lo volví a hacer ahora todos nos están mirando, tataré de sacar mi lado más genial.  
– Perdón me distraje un momento ama mía, discúlpeme por causarle molestias, no soy digno de servirle- Wow me salió, como lo practicaste ahora eren ataca, arrodíllate y toma su mano la tendrás a tus pies, todas me miran, oh que emoción!, verdad que no soy estúpido, me quieren, me desean tomen esto perras, y mírenme, aprécienme, vean mi lado más cool, te gusta Mikasa todo esto es tuyo solo date cuenta –discúlpeme, me atrevo a decir esas palabras, sé que para usted no tienen ningún valor, pero me haré cargo de mi responsabilidad perdóneme yo sé que…- -te perdono , te perdono pero por favor para ya que voy a explotar- osh! Bien hecho Jaeger, pude ver como la chica se sonrojaba y empezaba a ponerse demasiado inquieta , bamg! directo al corazón – déjeme traerle su pedido señorita- camine de la manera más genial, quería verme súper cool, todos me miraban, Jean, Sasha, marco, Conny, Reiss hasta Mikasa, hasta que llegue a la cocina y me tropecé cayendo de la manera más vergonzosa y estúpida que alguien puede imaginarse, pero quien puso ese escalón ahí, escuche decir a jean – oh! eren como siempre saboteándote a ti mismo, debería decir el escalón quien puso ese eren ahí- –Cállate jean, eso lo hace más doloroso, porque sé que es verdad- me levante, acomode la orden de la cliente, y tome un postre de frutillas,  
–Disculpe la tardanza aquí tienen su orden señorita, y como disculpa por lo anterior, tome un postre espero que le guste, es mi favorito, espero que usted también lo disfrute como yo-  
–Gra..gra.. ci..as. jo..venn. porfavordemesunumerodetelefono-  
-Perdón, que dijo- le pregunte ya que parece que hablo en un idioma extraño-  
-No, nada gracias porfavordejemehacerlomio-  
–Disculpe- volví a preguntarle, me estaba irritando odio cuando no entiendo a la gente  
–Nada, olvídelo por favor gracias por la comida-  
–Me alegro que le guste, con su permiso me retiro- me apresure a recibir a más clientes, no sé cuántos recibí, eso fue lo único gracioso que me paso hoy, rayos ya debería de ir a comer ya es tarde, –eren, yo te cubro, tu ve a comer ya ha pasado tu hora de comida verdad, gracias por esforzarte tanto- escuche la angelical voz de Mikasa diciéndome eso ami, ami, ami, ami, eran tan feliz que con solo eso tuve para recargar energías, no sabía que decir- claro, gracias por tu apoyo, pero estarás bien? hoy está más lleno de lo habitual- –No te preocupes, solo faltan Marco y Jean, apenas va a terminar su descanso –Eren nosotros podemos con todo- escuche decir a Sasha –Gracias chicos entonces me apresurare- me dirigí a la cocina pero recordé que traía un bento, y me dirigí a la sala de lockers, antes de entrar escuche a dos personas hablando, eran Jean y Marco, no me gusta ser chismoso pero..

–Marco, creo que es hora de declarármele a Mikasa-

–Pero jean, dijiste que aún no querías hacer eso, que aún no estabas listo, y que querías estar seguro y que querías que fuera el momento perfecto y esas cosas-

–Lose, pero ya no aguanto, cada vez que la veo siento como mi corazón va a estallar, como mi estómago se llena de mariposas y como mi ser se derrite cada vez que me dirige la palabra, lo are, lo are estoy decidido esta noche al terminar el trabajo-

–Pero porque tan de repente- decía Marco

–No lo sé, siento que se están acabando las opciones, aparte el verano que entra acabamos la universidad y quiero que conozca mis sentimientos y no quiero arrepentirme de nada, el pasado y el futuro siempre van juntos, entiendes-

–Jean te estás escuchando, eres aterrador cuando hablas de esa manera-

Pero qué diablos, a jean le gusta mi amada Mikasa, eso no es justo, yo la vi primero, pero que puedo hacer necesito interponerme en eso ya se no lo dejare solos, en ningún momento de lo que resta el día..

–Oye jean, oigo un ruido, algo se habrá metido deja revisar-

Viene marco para acá, debo de escapar… has como que vienes llegando actúa natural, eres una máquina de combate claro ,soy genial..

–Oh Marco!- dije  
–Eren, no viste nada pasar por aquí-  
–No nada, y que hacen aquí ¿ya terminaron de comer?, los están esperando- respondí, esperando su respuesta  
–Solo vinimos a buscar unas cosas, ya vamos para allá-  
–Y tu eren te ves demasiado sospechoso- dijo jean con una cara algo perturbadora, me descubrió, rayos, actúa natural  
–Tranquilo viejo, solo vengo por mi bento, mi madre me preparo uno y es lo que comeré ahorita, mira, mira, mira esta echo con amor-  
–Estúpido Jaeger, vámonos marco que ya se acabó nuestra hora de comida-  
– Esta bien, provecho eren-  
–Claro gracias marco, te han dicho que eres muy educado-  
–Púdrete Eren-  
–Gracias, jean tu también eres muy educado, aja- si como no

Termine de comer rápido, no quería que Mikasa y Jean pasasen tiempo juntos, pero como Jean dice amo sabotearme solo, escuche una vocecita proveniente del pasillo y me dijo:

–Oye Eren podrías ayudarme a acomodar unas cosas y hacer inventario de aquellas- porque ami, estoy en una situación complicada gerente, de verdad, no quiero, no quiero, pensé y me dije para mis adentros,

–Claro, gerente Petra, pero está segura que yo le puedo ayudar, hay gente más confiable que yo, aparte lo números no se me dan muy bien, sabe que tendré que ir los fines de semana a la escuela, por culpa de lo números-  
–Eren son cosas muy fáciles, aparte son números del 1 al 20 la verdad no creo que pasen del 50, puedes parecer un tonto, pero eres la persona más honesta y confiable que conozco, vamos no te menosprecies- con ese apoyo, no necesitó mas gerente (deprimido).

–Cuente conmigo, creoo...-  
–yujuu-, así fue como fui arrastrado al cuarto del sótano a contar comida, la verdad era fácil pero me tome mi tiempo, y me entretuve jugando como de costumbre, al terminarme tome un descanso y escuche entrar a la gerente, –Eren ya es casi hora de cerrar, perdón por dejarte solo un rato, pero es que había mucha gente, esto te será bien recompensado, apúrate para que recojas tus cosas solo faltan tú, Mikasa, Jean y Marco, ellos están limpiando, –Claro, ya voy- ooh! Jean y marco limpiando ha de ser broma, pero Mikasa, rayos me olvide por completo de su confesión, pero que idiota como pude olvidar eso, que me está pasando apúrate eren, rápido me dije a mi mismo –eren, veras puedes sacar la basura, el ultimo favor de hoy por favor, mañana habrá más jaja- –Si, jefa deme todo lo que tenga- -Eren eres todo un masoquista- porque soy un idiota hasta con mi propia jefa creo en mi naturaleza, Salí por la puerta de atrás, con las enormes bolsas de basura cargando, pude ver dos sombras debajo de la farola, así que acerque más a ver porque esas figuras se me hacían conocidas hasta que escuche

-Mikasa yo, estoy enamorado de ti, me gustas mucho…- estoy escuchando bien, me acerque más estaban Mikasa y jean solos, hablando; me acerque un poco más para escuchar hoy he sido un espía, que desagradable, pero no logre escuchar bien debido a que caminaron más y más, como si supieran que estaba ahí, vamos Mikasa recházalo, no te merece, él nunca fue tu amigo de la infancia, apuesto a que no lo hubieras defendido, como a mí, soy más impuntual que él, soy mejor persona..

–Jean, puedes esperar mi respuesta , quiero pensar esto apropiadamente-  
–Cl..a..ro, tomate el tiempo que creas necesario, gracias por escucharme-

–Jean regresemos ya es hora de cerrar e irnos a casa- decía Mikasa con una voz un poco molesta, rayos se me adelantaron como pudo ser eso posible, y luego Jean se lo tenía muy bien guardado, cual quitarme a Armin!, jugo sucio me quito a Mikasa..

–Puedo..acompañar..te a tu casa- escuche decir a Jean  
–Haz lo que quieras- respondió Mikasa apresurándose a entrar, diablos de lo molesto que estaba no me percate te lata que estaba en el piso, y caí al suelo,  
–Ouch! Que dolor, que hace un fea lata en el piso-  
–Eren te encuentras bien, cuanto tiempo llevas aquí y que arriba de toda esa basura- me dijo Mikasa  
–Mikasa, valla que sorpresa, acabo de llegar solo sacaba la basura, como puedes ver-  
–Escuchaste hablar, algo que discutíamos jean y yo-  
si la le verdad si, como pudo ese canalla, Eren olvídalo ya, tu eres mejor que el  
–No la verdad no, ¿estabas aquí con Jean? – le conteste  
–Qué alivio, vámonos Eren que ya es casi hora de que cerremos, apúrate para que recojas tus cosas, que ya es tarde- extendió su mano, me dio una dulce sonrisa y me ayudo a levantarme, me levante ahogándome en mi desesperación y no dije ninguna palabra –Iré a cambiarme- me cambie rápido y de mala gana hoy ha sido un día muy tedioso e irritante, primero Rivaille y luego eso, pero que vida tan agitada llevo, espero no morir de un paro cardiaco –Eeeeren, ren..ren ya estás listo ya me voy, ya todos se fueron, hasta Mikasa al parecer no quería irse, pero Jean la arrastro con él, que chicos no, la juventud dijogai-sensei- escuche la voz de Sasha, hablándome como siempre tan fanática de naruto, a ella le gusta el anime así que platico con ella de esas cosas –si ya voy, me esperas para cerrar la parte de atrás verdad- –Amm, no eren como crees, eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti, pero si pudieras vestirte más rápido y apresurarte te apreciaría más- como me lo suponía.. –Oye Sasha, que pasa si a la persona que te gusta otra persona se le declara, y esta no le da una respuesta concreta…no sabes si es un sí o un no- —Eren a que viene eso- rayos está mostrando interés, improvisa –emm es que anoche leí un manga y paso eso y como sale por mes, no comprendí muy bien, así que pensé que me ayudarías, ya que eres una chica… supongo-

–Mmm, manga claro y chica entiendo, y un rival mmm lo tengo, yo aria que se enamore de mi a toda costa porque cuando yo estoy en el juego nadie más puede ganar, debería pensar así el protagonista como yo y luego hacer una pócima de amor, y lo enamoraría y estaría conmigo para siempre y lo encerraría en una jaula para que no saliera y no viera a nadie más que a mí, siempre juntos, por la eternidad, ese sería el final perfecto verdad, verdad, pero hablando enserio lo haría-.  
Así que pócima, porque cuando yo estoy en el juego nadie más puede ganar, ganar amor, jaula, siempre juntos, máquina de guerra especializada -Eren me estas escuchando, no me hagas caso solo estoy diciendo tonterías, pero porque te ves muy serio- matar, ganar el juego porque cuando yo estoy en el juego nadie más puede ganar, ganar, ganar, ganar, así soy yo, yo gano, –eren , eren , EREN estúpido apúrate ya me quiero ir- –sí, sí, ya estoy listo- Salí al pasillo para encontrarme con Sasha, salimos del restaurante por la puerta de atrás, Sasha cerro y me dijo,  
–Eren no vallas hacer ninguna tontería de las que dije-  
–Pero como podría, ni que fuera el protagonista de ese manga, ja..ja..ja..-  
–Claro como digas, eres muy bueno para mentir lo sabias, bueno nos vemos bye, bye cuídate vete con cuidado Jaeger-  
–Eh..? Cuídate Sasha, no vemos hasta mañana, adiós, espero que me encuentre con un pervertido y me haga suyo-  
–Suerte Jaeger, adiós-

Entonces esta decidido hare mi pócima de amor, para enamorar a Mikasa. Tengo que tenerla lista lo más pronto posible… y es así como acabo mi día.


	3. Maldita pócima III

**Gracias por leerme después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, espero que disfruten este capítulo 3!**

Maldita pócima III

Llegue a casa y por suerte mi estupidez no se hiso realidad y ningún pervertido se me acerco -ya estoy de vuelta -grite antes entrar a la casa  
-Oh, Eren qué bueno que ya llegaste vamos siéntate y cena-  
-Gracias, mama- cene con mi madre como de costumbre, le platiqué como estuvo mi día le pregunte acerca de papá pero me respondió que está de viaje por dos semanas, seguimos comiendo y platicando después de terminar de cenar mire el reloj y eran las 11 , iré a tomar una ducha y me iré a dormir,- gracias por la comida- me levante, lave mi plato y me fui a duchar.

Amo como el agua caliente, recorre mi cuerpo y como las gotas caen pesadamente y forman un camino por mi espalda, hoy fue un día muy agotador nunca pensé que esas cosas pudieran pasar de un manera tan repentina ahora que recuerdo Sasha me hablo de una pócima de amor (la verdad era mi desesperación en ese momento la que hiso que solo escuchara esa parte) de verdad esas cosas existen, funcionaran, bueno no está demás intentarlo, Y si Mikasa le dice que si a Jean! Entonces que haré? necesito tomar medidas drásticas, Eren esfuérzate ¿pero dónde demonios encuentro una pócima de amor?… pensé un rato mientras levantaba mi rostro para que el agua callera fuertemente sobre él, después de pensar un rato… Bingo! INTERNET, mi segundo amor mi guuglee que nunca me abandona ni en los momentos más difíciles, el me ha visto crecer como el estudiante que soy. Me apresure a salir del baño lo más rápido que pude. Mmm que rico me siento limpiecito, recorrí el enorme pasillo que me llevaba a la habitación de mis padres, me recargue en el marco de la puerta y le dije a mi madre…  
–mama ya me iré a dormir, buenas noches –  
-Descansa buenas noches, Eren no te duermas tan tarde-  
-Esta bien – Le di una enorme sonrisa y me dirigí directo a mi habitación, entre al cuarto cerré lentamente la puerta y pague la luz, encendí la computadora y me fui directo al buscador teclee "pócimas de amor" busque, busque, busque, pero nada me aparecía hasta que encontré una página muy extraña había títulos con nombres que me llamaron la atención , la mayoría parecían ser de un idioma raro aunque en ellos había palabras clave que podía entender "tu cuerpo mi cuerpo", "el corazón manda", títulos muy… que hicieron que me quedara con cara de que es esto, me dije a mi mismo Eren estas seguro que quieres hacer esta porquería? Seguí observando esa página tenía una sensación insoportable de ansiedad y curiosidad necesitaba encontrar algo y algo me decía que lo que buscaba estaba ahí "Quieres estar con la persona que amas, entonces necesitas la pócima de amor verdadero, es muy fácil conseguirla"- ¿Cómo?- me pregunte, baje la barra de la página y en la parte del final vi una lista que al parecer eran ingredientes, estúpido son ingredientes la leí con detenido cuidado…

**Ingredientes**  
-3 cabellos  
-3 tres gotas de tu sangre  
-5 pétalos de rosa, que florece por la noche  
-Una minúscula cantidad de almendro combinado con azucena  
-5 cucharadas de semillas de luna blanca  
-Una violeta triturada entera  
-Los pétalos de 2 Orquídeas  
-el extracto del amor  
El extracto solo podrá conseguirlo si lo pide a domicilio, las entregas son inmediatas llegan en pocas horas y contamos un servicio profesional, así que esta esperado confié en ¡nosotros!

Me quede con cara de que rayos en realidad la pócima no se veía tan complicada (eso pensaba yo) y me dije a mi mismo bueno intentémoslo que puede pasar solo que vomite, si esto no funciona me declarare como es debido y esperar lo que sea, satisfacerme con su amistad si es la única manera de tenerla cerca, entonces hice clic en el icono de comprar la pagina estaba algo desordenada, así que solo puse comprar estaba seguro de lo que hacía, más seguro que nunca en lo que la solicitud de compra era enviada apunte los ingredientes en una lista porque mañana temprano compraría todo lo que necesitaba, se abrió una pestaña nueva y venían cuadros vacios que debía de llenar termine eso, me dispuse a dormir y tener dulces sueños con Mikasa.

_Sueño:_

_-Una vida sin lamentos es una vida aburrida, pero una llena de ellos también es demasiado dura- escuche decir eso a una persona enfrente mío, con un gran abrigo y una bufanda que le cubría parte del rostro, pero pude descifrar que era una cara familiar -habría sido divertido haberme quedado así por más tiempo- esa figura volvió a hablar -¿Oye que está pasando? ¿Porque estoy llorando? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no puedo ver tu rostro?- Mi desesperación desbordaba salvajemente de mis palabras, esa figura miro hacia arriba y con una vista perdida dijo -en vez de ir a la deriva, me dijiste que parara de esos días sin rumbo, pero acabe pasando mi día de esta manera soy un tonto verdad entonces espero poder hacer tu vida feliz- vi como esa persona se alejaba y como me dejaba hecho pedazos. Me dolía, -oye espera- grite, tratando de evitar ahogarme con mis propias lagrimas -¿Quién eres?- el volteo y se quedo inmóvil dejando como el aire levantaba parte de su abrigo y su cabello, quito lentamente la bufanda que cubría sus labios y mejillas, respondió –Ahora soy tú- Pude ver perfectamente mi rostro, con una mirada triste que me penetraba hasta las entrañas, vi como mi cuerpo se alejaba lentamente de mí y yo solo era un espectador que no podía hacer nada… _

Desperté con el corazón acelerado y con la respiración agitada, pude sentir como las lagrimas se derramaban cayendo lentamente por mis ojos, sin saber alguna explicación que fuera comprensible para mí, porque solo el hecho de haber tenido ese sueño me hacía sentir tanto dolor–ese sueño, fue… muy doloroso aun puedo tener esa sensación de desesperación, como me marea y me enferma al sentirme impotente pero el hecho de que olvide el rostro de la persona que se encontraba conmigo me hace sentirme más confundido- puse mis manos en mi rostro, me di varias palmadas hasta sentir mi cara roja, mire el reloj de reojo y marcaba las 8:00 a.m. –valla forma de despertar- me levante de la cama aun confundido, fui a baño a meditar como es costumbre reflexiones de la vida ese tipo de cosas y después busque algo de ropa porque saldría a comprar los ingredientes de la pócima, veré como esta el clima primero, saque un brazo por la ventana de mi habitación -brrr, aun está fresco me pondré un suéter- las mañanas aun son frescas al igual que las noches, empecé a buscar mis jeans viejos como es lo usual, escogí una camisa blanca lisa de mangas largas y mi cardigán favorito de color azul, lo combine con unos van´s negros, arregle mi cabello, tome la nota donde escribí los ingredientes y baje a la cocina..-  
-Buenos días mama, como dormiste?- le pregunte a mi madre mientras abría el refrigerador para sacar la caja de leche  
-Oye tu no crees que es muy temprano para que estés despierto, no es esto muy inusual en ti y eso que hoy es tu día libre, pero mírate estas vestido. Eren estas bien? puedes confiar en mí- decía mi madre con una cara demasiado sorprendida, ya que yo no suelo despertarme temprano y mucho menos con ropa listo para salir, no es que ande desnudo por toda la casa y mostrando mi escultural cuerpo, bueno dejando eso a un lado no podía decirle que me levante temprano solo porque iría a comprar unos ingredientes para una pócima de amor, eso sería demasiado estúpido…  
-Mama soy una caja de sorpresas tu solo debes alimentarme y amarme-  
-Esta bien Eren, jaja preparare el desayuno- desayune alegremente con mi madre al parecer solo seremos mi madre y yo por una semana, tome mi cartera y me decidí ir a conseguir los ingredientes  
– Regreso mas tarde, voy a salir un rato- dije  
-Eren no olvides que hoy tienes trabajo- contesto mi madre  
-Claro mama, no te preocupes volveré antes de que te des cuenta, adiós-  
-Cuídate hijo-

Al llegar al mercado que fue el único lugar que me pareció, que podría tener algo de eso, busque lo primero que vi en la lista:

3 cabellos,  
3 tres gotas de tu sangre, cuando la luna este llena  
-5 pétalos de rosa, que florece por la noche  
-Una minúscula cantidad de almendro combinado con azucena,  
-5 cucharadas de semillas de luna blanca  
-Una violeta triturada entera  
-Los pétalos de 2 Orquídeas  
-y el extracto del amor

Mmm, cabellos de quien, bueno usare los míos ya que quiero que se enamore de mi, oh eren eres todo un inteligente, sangre pero que asqueroso pero eso dice, pero cuando haya luna llena no puedo esperar tanto tiempo así que bueno dejémoslo así ¡oh si!que tengo que comprar rosas, violetas y orquídeas fácil de las rosas comprare de las rojas son muy bonitas aparte son rojas tal vez con eso pueda sustituir mi sangre bien, ahora que mas almendro con azucena que es eso, creo que solo son almendras así que comprare aceite de almendras y unas almendras para mí para darme energías, semillas de luna blanca… mm porque lo puedo sustituir bueno lo pensare después, ya tengo todo, al parecer el extracto del amor, llegara a mi casa y ya está pagado, me iré a casa ya, pero antes debo de pasar por una tienda para comprar provisiones.

Rayos me gaste el resto de mi dinero en comida chatarra y dulces es mucho, creo que subiré de peso bueno que importa por la humanidad–ya, llegue- grite antes de entrar a la cocina –ah! Eren llego un paquete para ti, como te fue? encontraste todo? - -si mama, gracias por recibirlo- genial mi paquete ya llego, hora de empezar mi experimento -Eren saldré a comprar unas cosas para la cena de esta noche , llego en un rato te quiero cuídate- -claro mama- mi madre salió de la casa recién llegue, eso me daba la oportunidad perfecta para empezar, con mi poción "operación Mikasa será mía"

Como estaba solo me dispuse a hacer mi poción en la cocina donde no había nadie y mi mama se tardaría comprando la comida, saque lo ingredientes y los puse en una olla grande, las semillas las cambie por unos m&m´s tenían cacahuate, me sacrificare son mi favoritos, me apresure a abrir el paquete. Dentro de este había dos frascos uno con un liquido color morado y otro vacio que decía "la pócima va aquí" y dije bueno lo único que tengo que hacer es juntar todo, agregar un poco de agua y listo, seguí los pasos como recordaba mejor dicho improvise, entonces pongo esto aquí y wajajajajaja agregamos un poco de coca para darle sabor, y complementamos con el ingrediente secreto, listo nace bebe nace bebe , se formo una sustancia liquida de color rosa.  
-como diablos le daré esto a Mikasa sin que se dé cuenta, rayos…Como diablos…sin que parezca sospechoso- Bueno ya lo hice y ya no hay vuelta atrás, estoy decidido, escuche como mi madre abría la puerta y entraba enfurruñada -Eren ya llegue, puedes creer como esa señora no me atendió de…- tan rápido, cuánto tiempo estuve aquí, recogí todo tanto como pude y me dirigí al cuarto –estaré… estaré.. en mi cuarto mama- -Ok te avisare cuando la comida este lista- subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de golpe.

Madre de Eren:

-Eren cocinando algo que raro, oh un papel de seguro es del paquete que recibió esta mañana pero que dice ahí, tu cuerpo y mi cuerpo no sé qué signifique pero, por si acaso lo guardare, este chico es tan despistado, jajaj como su madre, bueno que se le puede hacer.-

-Ya me voy al trabajo, te veo mas noche mama- le decía a mi madre mientras tomaba mi mochila de la sala  
-Cuídate que te vaya bien hasta más tarde, oye deberías llevar un paraguas parece que lloverá más tarde- -Está bien- Salí de casa más temprano que de costumbre quería encontrar la manera correcta de darle la pócima, sin ser tan raro o sospechoso; camine y seguí pensando dejando que mis pasos torpes me llevaran, Ouch…  
-disculpe-dije sintiéndome avergonzado, puede sentir como mi cuerpo chocaba con el hombro de una persona de complexión pequeña  
-no se preocupe, no hay problema- contesto esa persona, al verlo me di cuenta de quién era y pude ver como sus ojos me recorrían de arriba a abajo mostrándome esa mirada fría e inquietante que siempre me da, no se si sea inconsciente o a propósito pero de alguna u otra manera ya no me molesta hasta creo que causa un efecto contrario en mi..  
-Jaeger eres tú, era de imaginarse presta más atención mocoso estúpido- mi día no podía ser más perfecto, el siempre suele hablarme con ese tono, será que siempre esta de mal humor que adulto tan mas aburrido y amargado, no sé como la gente lo ve genial… yo soy más genial que el.  
-Pero que cálida sorpresa, maestro Levi, estoy muy bien y usted? Que hace hoy en su día libre?-  
-tsk.. No es te incumbencia niño, son cosas de adultos ,apártate tengo cosas que hacer -  
-Mmm… yo voy al trabajo- le dije y él aun me miraba con una cara molesta –maestro, sabe que mas tarde lloverá, debería de tener cuidado-  
-Aja … claro Eren suerte con tu lluvia, adiós idiota-  
-Adiós, cuídese espero que no se caiga por alguna alcantarilla o que algún coche lo atropelle, bye- rayos que intenso no le costaría nada sonreír de vez en cuando, respire hondo y me di cuenta que hoy empezaba mi misión, aunque verlo de nuevo con su expresión dura y mal humor, me hiso recordar ese día en el que me sonrió… porque cada vez que pienso en eso mi corazón… púdrete eren, reacciona olvida al Levi el maldito come hombres, seguí caminando hasta llegar al trabajo y repitiendo en mi mente pócima, pócima, pócima, pócima.

-Hola Eren llegas temprano que felicidad, aunque debería hacerlo siempre- pude escuchar decir eso a mi gerente con un tono demasiado sarcástico…  
-Gracias gerente, siempre tan afectiva ya sabe, con una sorpresa andante ¿pero porque a todos les sorprende que llegue temprano?-  
-Mmm, veamos llegar siempre tarde, falta de respeto a tus compañero en algunas ocasiones…-  
la interrumpí defendiéndome –pero jean tenía la culpa es un completo idiota-  
-Como seguía diciendo eres distraído y a veces tonto …, hay ciertas cositas pero contigo somos un gran equipo esfuérzate mucho- wow la verdad no me había dado cuenta de lo tontamentesorprendente que era…  
-Seguro que si, gracias por los ánimos gerente wujuu- le respondí con desanimo, pero hoy era el día, aunque pensándolo bien no había empezado tan bien…  
-Hoy eres el primero , pero de seguro ya no tardan los demás, que te parece si nos preparamos hoy también habrá mucha gente- alistamos todo preparamos las mesas y fueron llegando uno a uno mis compañeros, me preguntaba porque Mikasa se tardaba mucho, ella nunca llega tarde de hecho odia la impuntualidad, jejeje ella siempre ha odiado ese mal habito mío, pero siempre le he dicho que ese es mi encanto, puede escuchar como la puerta de la entrada se abría lentamente, así que me acerqué al marco de la puerta para espiar, quería saber quien había llegado, de la nada sentí como algo golpeaba fuertemente mi espalda… mire hacia atrás con cara de dolor, y pude ver que era Sasha se acerco y me dijo al oído –espiando, eso es de mal gusto- se alejo un poco y de atrás de mi espalda grito –Hola Mikasa como estas, deberías tener cuidado dicen que aquí hay un mirón aquí, verdad que si Eren- se alejo parea acercarse a Mikasa, pude ver la maliciosa y burlona cara de Sasha, movió sus labios y pude leer lo que decían "eso te pasa por hacerme esperar anoche, torpe" –déjense de tonterías vamos a trabajar Sasha- decía Mikasa -Mikasa tu siempre tan estricta- -gerente por favor podría actuar más como un adulto, porque usted también esta… olvídelo-

-Bien chicos como Mikasa ha dicho, empecemos y tu Eren deja de esconderte detrás del marco de la puerta de la cocina y quita esa cara de sufrimiento, quiero ver tu sonrisa enorme- esa gerente, que se cree; solo pude fingir mi sonrisa, estúpida Sasha golpearme así no se lo perdonare; tranquilo Eren hoy no es momento de venganza , lo que debes hacer es buscar el lugar adecuado para que Mikasa tome la pócima, entiendes esa es tu misión –si señor- me dijo a mi mismo con una vos muy suave.

Estuve buscando la oportunidad perfecta ideando un plan sumamente inteligente, esperare a que ella tome su descanso y le haré un té, no creo que desconfié de un té hecho de un amigo de la infancia, pasaron las horas y el restaurante se fue llenando poco a poco, trabajamos como locos y mi ansiedad no se calmaba nada solo quería que fuera hora de nuestro descanso.

Sin darnos cuenta un fuerte tormenta llego, llevándose todo a su paso como mi madre había dicho, escuche decir a la gerente  
-Jean y Marco, pueden meter lo anuncios, afuera esta lloviendo muy fuete y no quiero que el aire se los valla a llevar-  
-claro ya vamos gerente-

No dejaba de mirar el reloj no perdía de vista a Mikasa ya casi, ya casi… listo por fin, bien iré a a la cocina a ... pude ver como la gerente se acercaba y dije  
–No verdad-  
-Si Eren, puedes atender al cliente que acaba de llegar, estamos ocupados toma algunas toallas del baño y entregalas al cliente que llego por favor-  
–si, déjamelo a mí- me apresure a abrirle la puerta(quería atenderlo rápido), esa persona llego toda empapada debido a la lluvia, le di rápidamente una de las toalla que cargaba y le pedí que tomara asiento –Rayos maldita lluvia, debí haberle hecho caso al estúpido de Jaeger- estaba tan distraído que no mire su cara pero al parecer el cliente tampoco me prestó atención, el también estaba distraído y enfurruñado por la lluvia lo único que sabía, es que era un hombre no muy alto y me parecía algo conocido lo dirigí a una mesa vacía de dos sillas y cuando iba frente del puede sentir como la clientas se cuchicheaban…  
-Ya viste ese chico se ve genial…-  
-Es muy guapo, se ve que es mi tipo-  
-Las gotas de agua que aun caen por su cabello y cuello son tan sexis, kyaa-  
Escuche esas tonterías y no les preste más atención, solo quería terminar con ese servicio y volver rápido…  
-Puedo tomar su…- nuestras miradas se encontraron, conque a esto se referían esas chicas, pff… pude ver como unas gotas caían lentamente de su cabello, pasando por sus rosadas mejillas… este tipo de seguro se va a desquitar conmigo, estúpida lluvia –Jaeger que es lo que ves apresúrate y dame otra toalla- esa voz tan fastidiosamente familiar, le di la toalla rápidamente y por accidente toque sus dedos, pude sentir que estaban fríos debido a la lluvia… eso me hiso tener una sensación algo extraña…  
–Jaeger, no sabía que trabajabas o mejor dicho que tu existencia sería útil para algo bueno por lo menos encontraste un lugar que aceptara tus capacidades- pude ver como su frio rostro, escondía una pequeña sonrisa malévola, maldito! siempre molestándome y yo que amablemente le di otra toalla  
–entonces tu estas aquí para servirme verdad mocoso- a lo que le conteste –solo las cosas del menú, capitán- sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y me miro satisfecho por mi reacción, le gusta jugar conmigo y no trata de ocultarlo, estúpido porque me dio esa mirada cuando valla a la cocina pediré que suban mas el aire acondicionado para que se muera congelado, se lo merece –En ese caso niño, donde se puede pedir tu especial- molestándome de nuevo, Eren tranquilo no le hagas caso solo quiere provocarte finge que no escuchaste nada…  
–Perdón, que dijo no lo escuche …ahora dígame con una maldición que va a ordenar o me retirare- estaba tan desesperado que al final sin querer se noto..  
-Mmm… no que eras divertido-  
-Perdón que acaba de decir- pero qué diablos está diciendo este viejo…  
-Olvídalo mocoso estúpido … quiero un té de lavanda y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate- le arrebate el menú y salí disparado a la cocina, maldiciéndolo como de costumbre antes de entrar a esta, me detuve en la puerta y busque a Mikasa pero al parecer aun estaba en su descanso ¡bien! Entre a la cocina tome dos tasas y prepare dos tazas de té, me alegra que el maldito de Levi pidiera de lavanda ese es el favorito de Mikasa.  
Corte una rebanada de pastel y la puse en la bandeja, después prepare cuidadosamente el té y puse unas gotas de la poción con demasiada precaución… tranquilo… tranquilo…tranquilo -Ola Eren, que haces- era el estúpido de Jean que me asusto y me hizo tirar la pócima en el piso.  
-¿Qué es eso tarado?- me pregunto  
-Nada que te importe imbécil, mira lo que ocasionaste ahora tengo que limpiarlo- fui rápidamente por el trapeador.  
–Oye idiota, viste el profesor Rivaille está aquí-  
-Cállate jean, solo molestas- deje el trapeador a su lugar y le pedí a marco que entregara mi orden, no quería discutir mas con Rivaille me ponía de malas.  
-Marco el té, del viejo está del lado derecho-  
-Bien Eren yo te cubro pero mi derecha o tu derecha, rayos ya se fue a dejar el trapeador; bueno entonces será… este-  
Busque desesperadamente y molesto a Mikasa le entregué el té, ella no me hizo ninguna pregunta me senté a un lado de ella observando cómo llevaba lentamente la taza a su nariz, sintiendo la agradable fragancia que provenía de esa tazón.

–Toma Mikasa, la casa invita- le di cuidadosamente la tasa no quería que se quemara o tirara algo de te en su uniforme.  
-Gracias Eren eres muy amable- pude ver como una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro  
-Es tu favorito… de lavanda- ella me regalo una sonrisa que me erizo la piel, mi mente estaba impaciente quería que tomara el té, vi como sin dudarlo se llevo un sorbo a sus labios y me pregunto  
-¿Eren si le gusto a una persona, te molestaría?- queeeeeeeeeeeeeee… ese fue mi primer pensamiento, no podía decirle que me molestaba demasiado, no tenía el derecho aún, mi cuerpo se congelo y conteste…  
-Te apoyaría, eres mi mejor amiga y si esa persona te gusta y te hace feliz, eso me hace feliz a mi- como diablos pude decir eso, mi pecho dolía pero no había manera de decirlo, este ambiente no me convencía, pude ver como sus ojos parecían vagos y se perdían entre las paredes –está bien, ya veo- contesto con una voz apagada, no podía soportar más ese ambiente, me levante y hui como el perdedor y cobarde que soy.

Volví con Rivaille para preguntarle si necesitaba otra cosa.  
– Disculpe, hay otra cosa que necesite- abrí la boca esperando que Rivaille contestara tan afilado como de costumbre y con eso olvidar la sensación de culpabilidad…  
– ¿Que mocoso, tuviste miedo de enfrentarme de nuevo? porque mandaste a Marco a traerme la orden- exacto estúpido viejo dio en el clavo no quería lidiar con usted, con una persona pervertida y aparte de eso bipolar... esa sensación estaba desapareciendo… odio que ni yo mismo pueda entender mis sentimientos.  
– Disculpe, hay otra cosa que necesite- volví a repetir  
– Tsk, pensé que serias más interesante pero…no nada- vi como sus manos de color rojo y entumecidas jugueteaban con la bolsa de su abrigo y dejaban el dinero sobre la mesa.  
– Que maravilla, viniendo de una persona como usted- le conteste  
–Bueno si solo una cosa, el té no sabía nada a lavanda ese seria todo- pude ver cómo colocaba las manos sobre la mesa y se ponía de pie listo para dejar el restaurante.  
–Otra queja señor gruñón- gracias Rivaille, por distraerme un rato y no ser sutilmente odiable  
–Cállate estúpido, no me molestes- tan agradable como siempre gracias de nuevo, mire hacia la puerta donde hay unos enormes cristales y pude ver como la lluvia aun no paraba, eso me recordó que había traído mi paraguas y…  
–Entonces toma Jaeger, te veo el lunes nos vemos- sentí como su puño helado golpeo levemente mi pecho y como escondía una sonrisa, diablos… otra vez esta sensación… estúpido viejo  
–Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero aun está lloviendo…- ese viejo no me dejo terminar mi frase genial..  
–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Eren? Si vas a decir algo dilo rápido- apareció su tono molesto, que tanto extrañaba wii que emoción (sarcásticamente). Respire hondo y le dije…  
– Mira viejo gruñón está lloviendo y por lo que veo no tienes nada con que cubrirte la lluvia…- otra vez no termine mi frase y esto ya me estaba poniendo fastidioso, ya me iba a retractar de mi buena obra..  
–Hasta que escucho algo interesante de ti... Sigue hablando mocoso que ahora eres útil- respira, respira  
–Rivaille por favor, solo escucha- ya estaba a punto de rendirme, pero nuestras miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron lo tome como un "está bien"  
–Espera aquí- pude escuchar mientras me alejaba sus insultos venenosos, pero se lo tenía merecido por interrumpirme siempre. Llegue al salón de lockers y busque mi paraguas lo más rápido que pude. Del fondo de esa caja de metal saque mi paraguas verde, con un colguije de la legión de reconocimiento… pude escuchar como la campana que esta sobre la puerta tintineaba –ese viejo, ya se va… y eso que le dije que esperara- Salí corriendo de la habitación, y antes de entrar al salón pude ver su pequeña figura recargada en una de las ventanas enormes de la entrada, cuando lo vi ahí tuve un sentimiento extraño mezclado con tranquilidad… pero me dio igual.

Camine hasta donde se encontraba él, la verdad llamaba mucho la atención tanto que para mí era enfermo  
– Toma, espero y te sirva- Vi como sus ojos se hicieron enormes y extendió su mano para tomar mi paraguas – A veces resultas ser útil niño- noté como sus ojos examinaban cuidadosamente mi paraguas, y como recorrían rápidamente mi cuerpo...  
– Es solo porque me dejaste disfrutar este puente , de lo contrario no lo habría hecho- el no me prestó atención, abrió la puerta y salió lentamente de la tienda. Salí solo hasta donde la carpa me cubría de la lluvia y le grite  
– Rivaille por lo menos un gracias, deberías ser mas considerado conmigo las próximas ocasiones- pude ver como su mano izquierda se levantaba y me decía adiós, pero él jamás volteo para mirarme… Tsk.. como si me importara  
–Estúpido, viejo- sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, aaahh! Me dolía mucho.  
–Estúpido tú, deberías tratar al maestro con más respeto inútil- ahora otro insecto molesto,  
–Que quieres por 5ta vez, tarado- jean me acosa, de seguro le gusto más que Mikasa por eso siempre esta molestándome…  
–Tarado… te mostrare quien es el tarado aquí- si jean dame una oportunidad, dámela, solo una, para darte una paliza.  
–Ustedes dos vagos vallan a trabajar- Escuchamos la voz de la gerente regañándonos, rayos bueno será la próxima vez me dije.

Seguí mi turno sin más cosas que contar, pero de vez en cuando le preguntaba a Mikasa si se sentía bien porque no mostraba ninguna señal de enamorarse de mí, nada de nada ni un ¡Oh.. Eren te amo, hazme tuya! Nada de eso, bueno también me preocupaba su salud después de todo el mugrero que hice me preocupaba su estomago… tal vez necesita más tiempo, cuando llegue a casa necesito leer la caja de nuevo.

Termine mi turno, me dirigí a mi casa pero en el trayecto me sentía mareado, enfermo –estúpido Eren es el karma por tratar de manchar a un alma pura como Mikasa con tus tontas brujerías, dios sálvame ya no lo vuelvo hacer- me sentía tan enfermo, que sentía que me arrastraba en vez de caminar; como obra de no sé qué entidad milagrosa llegue a mi casa, entre directamente a mi habitación el simple hecho de pensar en comida me provocaba asco y me daban nauseas, le advertí a mi madre que estaba cansado y dormiría temprano, hacer eso me tomo demasiadas fuerzas pero eso la mantendría alejada, si muero a mitad de la noche espero no asustar a mi madre. Sentía como si fuera a morir, recitando o mis últimas palabras perdí la conciencia y creo que morí.

Sentí como la luz del sol calentaba mi nuca, maldición eso es tan molesto. Con la sabana cubrí totalmente mi cuerpo, pero seguir durmiendo me era imposible, desde cuando por esa ventana entra tanto sol, me desperté dentro de las sabanas y me di cuenta que la sabana con la que me tapaba eran blanca suelo dormir con una sabana color azul marino digamos que no soy muy limpio, de seguro mi madre la cambio ayer antes de que llegara. Me levante pero me quede sentado en la cama mirando al piso –diablos sobreviví, Eren eres indestructible- mientras caminaba al baño, frotándome los ojos tope con la enorme pared frente de mí, eso me izo maldecir –mierda, espera la puerta de mi baño estaba aquí, pero qué diablos está pasando- apenas cai en que esta no era mi habitación, detenidamente mire la habitación en la que me encontraba, era enorme de color blanco, estaba lleno de libros, tenía su cama debajo de la ventana conque a eso se debe esa gran entraba de luz tan insoportable, tenía un enorme escritorio, un televisor entre otras cosas pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron tres cosas su baño tenia la dirección contraria del mío eso lo había descubierto de la peor manera, esa habitación estaba sorprendentemente limpia y ordenada, tres esa no era mi habitación… entre en pánico –pero, pero … anoche… entre a mi casa y hable con mi madre… maldición me secuestraron y después me violaron… fue un maldito hombre compulsivo y obsesivo por la limpieza, no, no mi virginidad mi tesoro guardado para Mikasa fue usado, soy un impuro, doy asco.. Un momento no siento dolor, puedo sentarme… creo... uff que alivio y si… me drogaron…estoy pensando demasiadas idioteces, Eren busca una salida o una puerta. Salí corriendo de la habitación buscado respuestas, no se donde me encontraba, no sabía quién o quienes vivían ahí si estaban o no, aunque la casa era muy bonita… camine hasta llegar a un largo pasillo donde había un enorme espejo que separaba dos habitaciones, debajo de ese espejo había una mesita con un recado que decía…

"_No me esperes para cenar, llegare tarde no cierres la puerta, perdí mi llaves :p perdón"  
I.S_

Esa persona es muy despistada, deje el recado nuevamente en la mesita y sin ninguna razón en especial mire hacia el espejo, rayos estoy tan abatido que hasta veo el rostro del Rivaille en todas partes, tire sin querer el recado en el piso amaderado y lo levante rapidamente… espera que rostro de Rivaille ni que nada, mire nuevamente mi reflejo, no estoy abatido soy Rivaille. 

No jodas mire detenidamente mi reflejo, que diablos brincando y llorando como niña no vas a llegar a ningún lado Eren ¡calmante!… mire otra vez ese rostro que me daba asco mirarlo con esa expresión de pánico… 5…4…3…2…1... Tranquilo respira, respira hondo, relájate… 1…2...3… vamos. Mi rostro era igual al de Rivaille toque su cabello de color negro, diablos están suave pero bueno tienen buen corte, mire mi rostro y vi esos pequeños y finos ojos de color verde-oliva que dan esa miraba severa e impenetrable, no sabía que el comándate de cálculo tenía los ojos color verde… con que esto les gusta a las chicas… explore su cuerpo pequeño, diablos tiene la piel demasiado pálida pero demasiado suave, a Rivaille le hace falta tomar el sol, justo en el momento que estaba viendo su abdomen cuidadosamente formado, maldición con que todo esto se carga ese maestro pero que bien se lo tenía escondido… rayos estúpido y sensual Rivaille creo que podre acostumbrare a este cuerpo… espera… cuerpo… pero que está pasando… me acostumbre un momento a esto, esto es malo, volví a entrar en pánico a lloriquear y brincar como la niña cobarde que soy… escuche como un teléfono sonaba, temblando salí a buscarlo, me tomo 5 llamadas encontrarlo, quien diablos pone un teléfono en un lugar inencontrable, ¿Quién? solo Rivaille.  
[Eren: Bueno, quien habla  
Rivaille: ESTUPIDO MOCOSO! más vale, que me regreses a como estaba  
Eren: No…  
Rivaille: No que, pedazo de mierda… sabes lo asquerosa que está tu habitación y lo enfermo que es ver tu rostro en cada cosa donde puede reflejarse, escucha no te muevas de ahí llego en 5 minutos, idiota no hagas nada estúpido, solo quédate quieto…  
Eren: queeeeee….  
Rivaille:…..]

Tengo miedo, no sé cómo decirle a Rivaille que no se qué paso, que yo solo quería enamorar a Mikasa y termino pasando esto, estoy muy… ahhh! Tengo miedo, miedo, miedo creo que no debería mostrar eso o si no Rivaille me matara, aun que pensándolo bien se matara a el mismo.

Escuche como unos pasos salvajes se acercaban a la puerta y como esta se abría con una enorme fuerza, sentí como unos brazos fuertes tomaban el cuello de mi pijama… Rivaille por favor…  
–Escucha de nuevo, dame mi cuerpo- sentí como me daba unos fuerte cabezazos en la frente  
–Levi creo que esto no funciona así, tranquilo aun traes la ropa de ayer viniste directo hacia acá ¿verdad?-  
–Que mas podía hacer, Eren de mierda habla que me hiciste mocoso asqueroso-  
–Sabes, escucharlo decirlo con mi cuerpo y mi voz suena más genial que cuando tu lo dices, espera como llegaste aquí- sentí como sus manos soltaron su pijama  
–vine en taxi por… me iba a robar la camioneta de tu madre, pero se me adelanto-  
–De donde tomaste el dinero-  
–De la mesita de tu asqueroso cuarto, algún problema ahora es mío también-  
–Nooo, mis ahorros-  
–Cállate idiota esto ya no es un chiste, es tu culpa por hacer eso, ahora de una buena vez PORQUE O COMO PASO ESTO HABLA SABANDIJA- su voz bueno mi voz sonó demasiado aterradora–Mocoso no pongas esas expresiones, que me dan nauseas ver mi propio rostro asi- sentí como su puño golpeaba mi estomago  
–Levi si me sigues pegando… recuerda es tu adorado y sensual cuerpo- con eso basto para que dejara de golpearme. Nos dirigimos a la sala nos sentamos y tratamos de hablar como personas civilizadas... bueno más tratamos...

–No lo volveré a repetir ¿qué diablos paso?  
–Emm… esto…- tomo nuevamente mi cuello  
–Es tu cuerpo, recuerda- volvió a respirar hondo y se contuvo; se sentó nuevamente en el sillón mirándome fijamente… que aun siendo mi rostro me congelaba y me sentía intranquilo  
–Es que… no se- la verdad no sabía que pasaba o que paso  
–Como que no sabes, dime eren que paso, te prometo no golpearte muy fuerte- su voz mostraba un hilo de desesperación, hasta que volvió a golpearme y me dije, esta vez no me dejare también lo golpee, valla tengo fuerza.. Nos arrastramos hasta llegar a la cocina… Levi me aventó contra la mesa y yo lo traje conmigo, pero como sus piernas eran demasiadas largas tiro una de las tazas que se encontraban sobre esta…  
–Inútil, mira lo que hiciste tiraste mi taza donde tomo té, no te lo perdonare pagaras por esto- eso me izo recordad el té que marco le entrego ayer, pude sentir como su puño estaba a punto de golpear mi pálido rostro… bueno su pálido rostro  
–aunque sea mi cara, este dolor tu lo sentirás... así que-  
–Espera espera… la pócima de amor- fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar  
–Eren me estas jodiendo, acaso querías enamórame, en que mierdas piensas como si fuera enamórame de un mocoso, inútil, desordenado, que me da asco el simple hecho de mirarle.  
–La poción no era para ti, era para… otra persona- no podía decirle que era para Mikasa, porque lo más probable era que me hiciera un fatality con sus palabras o mejor dicho comentarios  
–Para quien era habla idiota, porque nunca haces las cosas como se deben acaso cuesta mucho confesártele, por culpa de tu cobardía, ahora mira lo que ocasionaste por comportarte como un gallina, la situación Eren, mírala-  
–Casi…lo hago… no me juzgues Rivaille-sabia que todo lo que decía era cierto pero que puedo hacer ahora…  
–Eren no sé.. tu imaginación es tan loca que tal vez la verdad sea un completo desastre o una completa satisfacción, porque de todas las personas de este mundo tenias que ser tu-  
–Tampoco estoy tan feliz de ser tu… bueno viéndole el lado bueno por lo menos atraeré mujeres y seré popular-  
–Eren qué demonios estas diciendo- me dio una miraba que con el simple hecho de mirarla esta era toxica  
Levi se puso de pie dando vueltas en círculos por toda la enorme sala… hasta que nos encontramos uno en frete del otro nos miramos con cara de miedo, y nos dijimos…

[Levi: ahora que hacemos]  
[Eren: ahora que hacemos] 


	4. Maldita pócima IV

En capítulos anteriores, a Eren le gusta Mikasa pero como es un gallina elaboro una asquerosa pócima de amor, que por accidente la bebió su persona favorita en el mundo pero…. Cambiaron de cuerpos, ahora ambos se preguntan cuál será el plan…

Maldita pócima IV.

Mire con desesperación mi hermoso rostro, la verdad estaba muy preocupado por los siguientes días de hecho no conocía nada de ese viejo pervertido, ese no era un gran problema solo para mí, sino para ambos…

-Que podemos hacer mocoso, no puedo ir al trabajo en este estado y tu mucho menos ir a tu casa en ese cuerpo- decía Rivaille aun dando vueltas por su gigantesca casa, maldiciéndome por todos lados, yo estaba preocupado pero que podría hacer preocupándome más… no sabía cómo revertirlo por ahora, así que lo que hice fue recostarme en su enorme y cómodo sillón… cerré los ojos porque suponía que Rivaille clavaria sus ojos como ajugas en mi cuerpo dándome mala cara… Ambos sabíamos cuál era la única opción, pero ninguno de los dos quería mencionarla… ninguno quería ponerse en el lugar del otro… pensé para mí mismo ¿Quién de los dos será el valiente y lo propondrá?

-Eren escucha, esta es nuestra única salida en lo que encontramos la manera de volver a la normalidad…- bamg! con que Rivaille fue el valiente…

-Hay que actuar como nuestros cuerpos, yo seré tú y tu serás yo, iras a la escuela como el maestro y yo como el estúpido alumno, no puede ser posible que me valla hacer pasar por ti- lo sabía… que más nos queda hacer… …pero de todas las personas en este mundo porque tuvo que ser el… esto es demasiado difícil.

-Que dijiste! estúpido alumno, que te pasa soy respetado por toda la escuela- como podría dejar que me insultara más de lo normal.

-Si claro cómo no, te he visto con Arlerty ustedes llevan una relación amorosa, sumando el hecho de que tus amigos te toman como un idiota… Wow que respeto ah! y otra cosa… eres un asco como estudiante- directo en el blanco, maldición … hasta Rivaille me reconoce como un perdedor  
-Como sea … como si me gustara estar viejo y mucho menos ser maestro de una materia que ni yo mismo entiendo y que no entenderé nunca- era verdad, no lo entiendo así que esto será sumamente difícil… ese anciano que se cree que es.  
-Jodete Jaeger- aunque no fuera apropósito, terminaría estropeando la vida de Rivaille, me imagino que él también lo suponía…

-Mierda, olvide eso- dijo que olvidó algo, no, no, no quiero más problemas

-Mierda que olvidaste dime, dime, dime portavor- necesitaba saber, que tal si tengo que hacer exámenes o alguna abominación de la escuela… no ni en broma.

-Eren de todas maneras lo arruinaras y quedare como un completo idiota… a menos que…-

-Amenos que… dime, dime, dime- dije

-Deja de repetir todo lo que digo- respondió muy molesto

-Deja de repetir todo lo que digo- respondí yo también, era divertido hacerlo molestar…

-Eren mocoso de mierda- me reía en mi mente, aunque mi rostro traba de disimularlo  
-Tranquilo Rivaille… tú tranquilo y yo nervioso, solo lo hice para ponernos más relajados- esa era una excusa, solo lo hacía para molestarlo… pero al parecer me creyó

-Eres estúpido, si esto no sale bien perderé mi trabajo, mi vida y prometo que te matare después… y tendré que vivir como tú el resto de mi vida… aunque pensándolo bien poder volver a empezar, ahora soy un joven estudiante de 19 años… jajajaja ahora el que está más cerca de la muerte eres tu… y no es por mí- queeeeeeeee! Nunca me había puesto a pensar, que tal si no podemos deshacer esto, moriré primero, ¡no! que miedo y si no consigo una esposa… Mikasa nunca mi mirara de esta forma… soy repugnante  
-Soy repugnante…pues cuanto años tienes…- dije gritando y sollozando

-Pero es tu cuerpo maldito viejo- trate de responder algo que le doliera, pero no funciono  
-Pero si eres tú en mi cuerpo, tú eres el que sufre no! jajaja- ese maldito, que respuesta tan mas terrorífica, esto es un caso perdido ya ni le importa su estúpido y sensual cuerpo…  
-Eres asqueroso no sabía que eras esa clase de persona… te odio… como puedes hablarle aun niño como yo así… sabias que ya aumentaste mi trauma al 1000%, ahora me negare a ser tu… viviré como un ermitaño en tu casa, por el resto de lo que te queda de vida, promete que vendrás a visitarme- pues que podría hacer, ese viejo me asusta… un idiota como yo le tiene miedo a gente como él..  
-Ni se te ocurra, pedazo de imbécil- respondido fuertemente acercándose a mi sin dudarlo y tomando nuevamente el cuello de su pijama, acercando su rostro a centímetros del mío…  
-Emm…Levi…- sentí como mi cuerpo tocaba el suyo… y como su trasero tocaba la parte baja de mi abdomen… sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo  
-Sí, que quieres- me grito, si de lejos da mucho miedo tenerlo a 5 centímetros de mí era demasiado espeluznante, como explicarle que nos encontrábamos en una posición demasiado comprometedora…  
-Es…tas… arriba… de mí y tu… cara está muy… cerca- maldición, como puede hacer eso sin sentirse avergonzado yo sentía que estaba hirviendo… pero me alegra que aquellas sensaciones que tuve antes por él no me abrumaran, porque si no.. .algo en mi habría despertado y no hubiera sido nada bonito… bueno yo no lo conozco… por ahora…que tamaño tendrá?  
-Maldición Jaeger me irritas demasiado, te odio…(suspiro) vamos a tranquilizarnos y cambiemos de papeles te prometo actuar "tan genial como tú" es más "mucho más genial", prometo que la chica que te gusta se enamorara de ti- wow, que rápido cambio de ambiente, pero bueno aceptándolo Rivaille me aria muy popular en la escuela… podre confiar en él, sin que trate de arruinarme mas…  
-Lo prometes, -dije  
-Si lo prometo- respondió  
-Por la garrita- trate de asegurar mi trato con él, mirándolo con una cara más seria  
-Por lo que sea…por …la garrita- respondió nuevamente, al parecer le estaba colmando la paciencia.  
-Segurito, segurito, segurito- no me importo, así que trate de reiterar lo que había prometido en varias ocasiones…Nunca se sabe con los mayores  
-Seguro- contesto, pero nunca dijo segurito… quería escucharlo decir eso...  
-Repite lo que dije si no te creeré- lo amenace  
-Qué asco… segurito- jajaja su cara es tan linda cuando se enfadada… espera que MIERDAS estoy pensando…  
-Con el corazón- le dije tratando de seguir con el juego…  
-Eren, te matare si sigues diciendo estupideces, sabes que ya… date por muerto… ya- diablos me pase, ahora si cabe mi propia tumba…  
-Espera, espera, espera, claro que lo are, yo seré el sensual maestro de ciencias- dije, el miedo me confundió demasiado  
-Eren pero mi materia es calculo-  
-sí.. Lenguas- respondió mi miedo nuevamente.  
-No sé cómo puedo confiar en ti, pero qué más puedo hacer…entonces comenzamos, tratare de explicarte de manera clara lo que tienes que hacer- Rivaille me tratara de explicar su vida… uuuh! que interesante, espero que sea fácil… ya es demasiado difícil estar en su cuerpo y tener que actuar como él.  
-Sí, capitán- escuchare atentamente lo que tiene que decirme, no quiero ser tan malo en esto.  
-Para empezar, no toques mis cosas con tus asquerosas manos, nada, de nada; por lo que veo conoces a los maestros de la escuela en eso no hay problema , el lunes planee exposiciones así que no será tan difícil en esta semana, trata de no quedarte dormido y por amor de dios presta atención, tendremos que vernos para enseñarte las clases que darás el viernes… veamos ,mañana llegaras a la escuela iras a la sala de profesores firmaras una hoja que se encuentra cerca de la secretaria del director , aunque ellos te lo pedirán, mi horario esta en mi maletín, tienes que ser puntual oíste pedazo de mierda... rayos no se ni por dónde empezar, están frustrante…-

Escuche cada una de las difíciles tareas que Levi me dijo que hiciera, pero como que no tomar sus cosas, que planeaba que fuera desnudo a la escuela, seguramente le haría caso en eso… pero algún día, si esto no se arregla y me hace enojar.

-Muy bien, ya terminaste verdad- le dije , ahora era mi turno de enseñarle…  
-No…- respondió, pero para lo que me importo  
-Si ya terminaste, ahora yo te ilustrare mi vida…primero trabajo en ese restaurante, pero esta semana no me toca cubrir hasta el jueves creo, no se le preguntare a Armin…mmm ya sabes donde vivo…y lo más importante el ANIME, como el Otaku reconocido que soy por algunas personas tengo que instruirte, pero tienes que mantenerlo en secreto de mis amigos oíste…- la verdad, el único que sabe que me gusta el anime de mi círculo cercano es Armin… es como nuestro secreto de pareja jajaja  
-Como si me interesaran esas cosas-ese maldito viejo, no aprecia el arte  
-Rivaille tienes que conocer a Naruto, dragón ball, shingeki no kyojin … one pice… bueno después te daré una buena dotación para que mires…entre los que más me gusta son del genero ecchi y el shonen a veces miro shoujo y tú no viste eso cuando eras niño… a me olvidada que tu época no había televisores… pero por nada de del mundo tienes que tocar el termino yaoi, oíste nunca y si alguien lo menciona das media vuelta y te vas-  
-Como te dije antes no me interesa, si alguien me habla de eso…no entenderé absolutamente nada, todos esos términos y nombres que haces una invocación… es estúpido-  
-Si quieres hacer una invocación haces un sello, pero si no quieres creo que es genial un jutsu, tonto- seguí instruyendo a Rivaille con mi sabiduría… pero creo que estaba hablando solo.

Estuvimos discutiendo, nuestras vidas aunque en realidad el que más hablo fui yo, le conté como se llamaban mi padres y cosas así por el estilo el ya conocía a mis amigos, así que no era tanto problema… de hecho el no toco su vida personal y solo asentía con su cabeza…hasta que... escuchamos como unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente desde el exterior, vi como la puerta se abría y entraba un hombre rubio con un corte raro como Rivaille, era un hombre muy atractivo era enorme y vestía un traje color negro, se miraba como si fuera una persona muy importante, lo seguí con mis ojos, pero él no se percató a mirar en mi dirección solo camino y dijo…  
-Levi, olvide mi laptop más tarde tengo una junta, soy un tonto- se perdió entre las habitaciones, mire hacia abajo y escuche…  
-No me dijiste que invitarías a nadie hoy, pero mírate aun estas pijamas eso no es muy propio de ti- inspeccionó toda la habitación, estaba desordenada por la pelea que tuvimos Levi y yo hace rato, eso lo hiso abrir los ojos enormemente, antes de que pudiera dar alguna explicación el saco sus propias conclusiones…  
-Mmm…con que eso paso…- solo se limitó a decir esas palabras, se acercó a Levi que estaba en mi cuerpo lo tomo del cuello y le dijo..  
-Así que tú eres mi competencia, Levi pensé que tenías mejores gustos, nunca hubiera imaginado que te gustaran tan jóvenes, creo que nací antes de tiempo…maldición- vi como sus ojos se ponían juguetones y me miraban, él decía algo con sus labios pero no pude entender…  
-No me toques con esas manos tan asquerosa- respondió Levi, apartando su mano de su hombro rápidamente, inspecciono a Levi en mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, él se encontraba de pie frente a mí , lo miraba con unos ojos traviesos que me estremecieron y me hicieron quedarme quieto… sin darme cuenta se acercó poco a poco a mí.

-Pero mira, por un momento creí que eras tú, este chico tiene una personalidad demasiado peculiar jajaja, tal vez debería ser más frio… pero odio admitirlo, por más que lo intento no puedo…- se sentó a un lado mío, acerco sus labios lentamente a mi rostro y me beso en la mejilla casi tocando las comisuras de mis labios, me susurro al oído, este juego es divertido deberíamos hacerlo más seguido… vi como Rivaille me miraba y sus ojos se abrian como platos y de esos emanaban una furia intensa, Levi estaba sumamente molesto y yo estaba petrificado por lo que acababa de ocurrir…  
-No te estabas llendo viejo asqueroso- dijo Levi con indiferencia  
-Oh! Si es verdad ya es tarde …este chico es muy divertido, visítanos más seguido pero avisa porque podríamos darte una sorpresa verdad que si mi amor- dijo esa persona… mi mente quedo en pausa, vi como ese enorme hombre salía de la casa, dejando un cara molesta en Rivaille…  
-Maldición estoy tan enojado- dijo Rivaille, me abstengo a preguntar me dije, vi como Levi se dirigía a la cocina y tomaba un poco de agua para calmarse y hablo…  
-Bueno creo que esto es todo, mañana veremos que más podremos hacer, tomare mi celular, ten te traje es tuyo, agregue mi numero por si tienes dudas en algo…- como siempre me sabotee a mí mismo…  
-Levi que acaba de ocurrir hace un momento..- dije  
-Me estaba despidiendo- contesto haciéndose el tonto  
-No antes de eso…- volví a preguntar  
-Ah! eso- vi cómo se dirigía hacia la puerta, así que me apresure a seguirlo y preguntarle que ocurría, pero mi boca le gano a mi mente  
-Rivaille eres gay- vi como sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y con una sonrisa burlona me contesto…  
-Si Eren, él es mi amante y te diré una cosa más, el disfruta mucho lo que hacemos todas las noches-  
-queee, dime que por lo menos eres el seme, dímelo- aunque no supiera que significaban esas palabras, creo que me entendió muy bien  
-Eren tú no eres el de arriba, suerte- esas fueron sus últimas palabras, cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo y me abandono en su casa, lamentándome porque cuando ese enorme hombre llegara me podría violar y no podría poder sentarme nunca, jamás, el simple hecho de ponerme a pensar en eso me daba miedo…

En la noche le envíe un montón de mensajes desesperados a Levi, pero ninguno fue respondido, me di cuenta que la nota que estaba en la mesita no de una chica (que decepción) sino de un hombre muy grande, musculoso y con algo gigantesco dentro de sus pantalones… estaba al borde de la muerte… antes de que llegara ese tipo, me encerré en la habitación de Rivaille, me puse en medio de la cama con una sábana encima soy de esas personas que piensan que las sabanas son escudos anti cosas tenebrosas y con una sartén en la mano nunca se sabe cuándo podría ser de utilidad… mi pánico era enorme ante él…yo no quiero ser el uke…Rivaille tú no tienes cara de uke…yo soy más bien un seme…  
Escuche como la puerta principal se abría y sus enormes y pesados pasos me atormentaban al escucharlos…

_Este es el fin de Eren Jaeger, como un niño…_

Levi:  
Ese idiota como se atreve a preguntarme semejante cosa y aquel estúpido de Irwin comportándose así , de seguro se quiso lucirse enfrente de Eren, siempre se comporta así cuando le presento hombres, maldito mocoso le permitió aprovecharse de él… creo que debí advertirle un poco… pero pensándolo bien se lo tiene bien merecido por preguntar eso… la verdad le mentí, Irwin y yo no somos pareja, aunque el pánico lo mantendrá por lo menos en vela toda la noche… eso espero  
El lunes en la mañana antes de salir de la casa de aquel mocoso, pude ver un auto negro parecido al mío andaba como loco y lo primero que pensé fue, por favor que Irwin no le haiga dicho a ese estúpido que tengo auto…pude ver a lo lejos la cara del conductor y me dije, pero claro no todo se cumple en esta vida… ese auto parecido al mío, no, más bien dicho mi auto, se estaciono aun lado de mí y me dijo…

-¿Señorita quiere que la lleve algún sitio?- ese maldito… la sangre me hervía  
-Pero que mierdas crees que haces, tomando mi auto bájate, que ahora si te mato, lo juro te mato, quien te dijo que podrías conducirlo, dime Jaeger por lo menos tienes licencia?- ese maldito solo me miro y me dijo

-Yo que tu no aria eso mocoso inútil, deberías ser más respetuoso con tus mayores … pero te diré algo yo no tengo licencia, de hecho nunca aprobé el examen, pero tú sí la tienes y fíjate quien está en la foto- ese descarado…

-Dime que tal me veo, sabes deberíamos entrar en nuestros personajes- estúpido…  
-Eren hijo de…-  
-Shhhh, tranquilo con tus palabras niño, que podría dejarte irte caminando… pero que buena idea... adiós Jaeger, recuerda se puntual nos vemos más tarde…- vi como mi hermoso auto casi era destrozado por un estúpido imbécil…  
-Ese bastardo, lo juro, juro que lo matare-


	5. Maldita pócima V

_Eren, por la mañana ese mismo día:_

-Rayos, pero que ruidoso- no recuerdo que mis mañanas fueran tan escandalosas, me levante de la cama de mala gana, con la cabeza a gachas observe los delicados y pálidos pies que estaban frente a mi... pude escuchar como una voz me hablaba fuertemente detrás de la puerta...

-Levi, ya es hora de levantarte- hee! pero que mierd... quien es este hombre ... maldición, es ese, el novio de aquel viejo había olvidado por completo que estaba en el cuerpo de Rivaille y que esta era su casa...mire en dirección hacia la puerta y pude recordar la razón por la cual estaba atravesado un librero y porque en mi mano derecha había una enorme sartén, el dueño de esa voz era ese hombre monstruosamente enorme... -Levi, responde ¿estás bien?, anoche no me esperaste para cenar- como quería que lo esperara después de lo que me hizo en la tarde, no no no, con eso no se juega -Levi responde, si no hablas voy a entrar- tsk, será eso una amenaza.. Esta persona no se irá hasta que le conteste.

-Ehh.. Esto, si ya me levante ya casi estoy listo- Mierda porque estoy fingiendo una voz y porque tiene que ser de mujer.

-Estás seguro, no te escuchas muy bien- Respondió, tratare de parecer más Rivaille... entonces, un tono más brusco.

-Si estoy bien, titán de mierda- creo que eso funcionara.

-Entonces, está bien- bien, con eso basto para alejarlo un rato de mi, ahora lo siguiente veamos qué horas es... no me jodas son las 6:38 y entro a la universidad alas 8 es un maldito demonio este hombre, pff pues ya que, ya se me fue el sueño entonces debería buscar algo de ropa antes de meterme a bañar, me dirigí al gran armario que estaba en el fondo de la habitación de Rivaille, abrí las bonitas puertas de madera y pude ver una enorme fila de ganchos con camisas colgadas ordenadamente por color y estampados a los lados había unos estantes donde se encontraban doblados perfectamente sus pantalones y abajo unas repisas largas donde había demasiados zapatos me quede boquiabierto, wow! ese Rivaille es una chica, esto es asombroso... pero esta ropa, hoy no me siento con ganas de verme Rivaille hoy quiero verme Eren Jeager, busque y me probé montones de ropa dejando una pila de camisas en la cama, pero nada me hacía sentirme cómodo, cuando estaba a punto de rendirme vi una caja escondida en el oscuro fondo que me llamo la atención, cuando la saque tenia escrito por todos lados basura, abrí esa caja y descubrí un montón de tesoros, lo primero que saque fueron unos jeans que quedaban perfectamente con lo quería de color azul y eran estupendos, después de entre todas esas camisas geniales saque una azul marino con rayas de color guindo y café que al unirse formaban pequeños cuadros que me hacían ver demasiado sexy, en el fondo de esa caja había varios pares de tenis, pero lo que me llamaban eran unos viejos converse de color café... este soy yo, maldito Rivaille quien fuera a decir que tendrías cosas como estas, entonces lo siguiente me meteré a bañar...la hora de la verdad ha llegado, eso pensé... entre al baño y todo era blanco con negro, a la izquierda se encontraba el lavabo y enfrente ese hermoso trono para meditar, un poco más a la derecha había un espejo de cuerpo completo y un mueble alto que tenia toallas y algunas cosas de aseo personal que Rivaille utiliza, me pare frente al espejo y pude ver mi pequeño y bien formado cuerpo, mi cabello estaba despeinado y apenas podían verse ojeras en mi rostro... me dije a mi mismo, veré el cuerpo desnudo de Rivaille...estaba ansioso. Empecé por quitarme la camisa de Guns N' Roses que use para dormir, pude ver como los huesos de la clavícula se marcaban fuertemente en mi piel, y al bajar más la mirada... esos malditos músculos que parecían esculpidos por dioses, me dio pena pensar que un viejo tiene mejor cuerpo yo... después seguí con mi pantalón de color negro, lo baje completamente simulando que hacia un strip-tease, su cuerpo es...observe detalladamente su cuerpo, es completamente inhabitable de vello y esta pálido. En esa habitación nos encontrábamos... su cuerpo en boxers de color negro y yo... entonces respira y... espera, porque quiero ver las partes de Rivaille, porque me interesa tanto... no me jodas mente porque ahora te presentas como conciencia, MIERDA... no me atreví a meterme a bañar desnudo, creo que optare por hacerlo en boxers, mientras estaba en la regadera la verdad aun no caigo en la cuenta que este cuerpo no es mío, mi única opción más razonable es que todo esto es obra de mi imaginación ocasionado por la pócima, me quiero hacer creer que estoy intoxicado y en una sala del hospital en estado vegetal... creo que ese escenario es más amigable conmigo. Deje de pensar en tonterías y salí del baño... mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse nervioso.

Ponerme la ropa fue una tortura pero nada es imposible verdad...combine todo mi look con un cinto café... rayos me veo súper sexy, creo que hasta podría enamorarme de Rivaille hahaha, pero primero para poder salir de esta habitación a quitar el libero se ha dicho. Al abrir la puerta inspeccione cuidadosamente el área, perfecto no hay nadie cer...

-Wow, Levi tenía años que no te veía vestido de esa manera, siempre te he dicho que te vez bien así, pero me sorprende enserio verte de esta forma- Habría jurado que este tipo ya se había ido, me tomo bastante desprevenido.

-Oh si, hoy me sentía diferente, pensé que ya te habías ido- este tipo me pone nervioso cada vez que está cerca de mi... me hace sudar frio.

-No seas tonto, te estaba esperando quería preguntarte porque seguiste mi juego ayer, siempre me ignoras o te vas, pero enserio me sorprendió que aceptaras jugar conmigo...-

-Espera, tu y yo… no somos amantes?- Acaso ese desgraciado me engaño,

-No... Somos amigos- Pero que... somos amigos, esta jodido he dicho

-Entonces tu y yo nada de nada- trate de que dejara en claro esta situación quería estar sumamente seguro.

-Levi que te está pasando, seguro que te sientes bien- Rayos, esto se está poniendo raro pero mi parte estúpida me está invadiendo.

-Pedazo de viejo decrepito, me la jugo... esto merece venganza- sangre, sangre, sangre

-Entonces, que te parece si hablamos más tarde, cuando llegue vayamos a cenar a tu restaurante favorito, por cierto deje tu desayuno en la mesa...- Este tipo me prepara mi desayuno... mire a la derecha y pude ver el reloj que marcaba las 7:25am...

-Diablos ya es tan tarde no tendré tiempo de comer tengo que tomar el autobús me voy, perdón por no comer tu comida- Maldición se miraba deliciosa...

-Espera que, jajaja hoy si que pareces otro, un autobús enserio, pero no usaras tu auto como de costumbre- No me jodas este tipo... casi siento ganas de besarlo

-Aaah! Mi auto, cierto- ese maldito jamás menciono que tenia uno, entonces como ahora soy él, me medio pertenece- Jo-de-te Rivaille

-Levi en verdad te sientes bien, tal vez deberías faltar hoy te noto, no, estas actuando algo extraño juraría que no eres tu-

-De verdad me siento bien, no te preocupes- Será que esta sospechando...o estoy actuando como un idiota, su nivel de Levidez es demasiado alto, objetivo de cuidado.

-Bueno si te sientes bien no tengo nada mas por decir, confió en ti entonces adiós, por cierto otra cosa falta una sartén, es la más grande no la has visto en la mañana estuve buscándola como loco que raro que no esté...- Me quiero volver chango

-Sí que raro, tal vez la guardaste en algún otro lugar- siento como su mirada penetra mis entrañas...aguanta Eren aguanta solo un poco mas hasta que se valla, el no tiene pruebas que tú la tomaste.

-Es verdad tienes razón, entonces nos vemos más tarde, que tengas un buen día-

-Si como sea adiós -yajuu, ya se fue

Conque tienes un auto Rivaille.

Tome mi maletín, salí al estacionamiento y vi el único auto que quedaba en nuestro lugar, un enorme y hermoso BMW, ah esto es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. Entre al auto, me puse mis gafas y salí a toda velocidad de ese lugar, ese maldito viejo me las pagara... por engañarme de esa manera.

_Rivaille esa misma mañana:_

Pensé que podría dormir, pero esta habitación no me dejaba, me siento muy ansioso en este lugar. En la mañana desperté sumamente temprano, dure un buen rato en la ducha, preparándome mentalmente al fracaso que tendríamos hoy y que tal vez podría ser despedido, nunca sabré que esperar de ese estúpido, la madre de Eren vino a despertarme, pero al parecer se sorprendio que yo me le adelantara así que vino a avisarme que el desayuno pronto estaría listo, se siente bien que alguien te cuide, no digo que Erwin lo haga mal pero pienso que espera alguna recompensa sexual...

Cuando salí de la ducha me fui a buscar algo que pudiera usar, en ese desordenado guardarropa... ese chico no tiene nada decente que ponerse, hasta que al fondo vi unos pantalones color beige que convine con una camisa de botones color blanco, con zapatos de cintas de color café, fue lo mejor que pude encontrar...ahora mi peinado, este chico que tal se vería con el peinado de Erwin jajaja creo que será perfecto para molestarlo. Baje rápidamente a sentarme con la madre de Eren... ver ese escenario me recordó a la niñez que nunca tuve, me hizo rabiar, me senté de mala gana, tratando de ignorar mis demonios internos. Sentí como unos escalofríos invadían mi cuerpo... creo que todo me decía que hoy no sería un buen día. Al salir de casa, había olvidado que el mocoso de Jaeger no tiene un auto propio y tiene que tomar un autobús, salí de la casa tarde y para colmo mi mañana empezó perfectamente... mal.

Ver a ese pedazo de mierda conduciendo mi auto, fue ponerse la soga al cuello y todavía se le ocurre dejarme aquí... Eren Jeager te maldigo... pude sentir como un puño azotaba mi estomago fuertemente combinado con una palabra que no entendí muy bien.

-Risangan- (rasengan) pero que está pasando aquí... quien fue ese estúpido que me golpeo

-Qué onda con tu ropa de la iglesia, tu mama eligió esos pantalones hoy jajajaja... espera, espera no mas y ese peinado es la ostia, Eren enserio hoy hiciste mi mañana- quien es este tipo... Jean Kirschtein, lo tome de la camisa y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-Que te pasa pedazo de mierda, porque te burlas de mi acaso crees que es divertido y recibirme con un golpe... dime acaso eres imbécil- sentí como mi mirada le hacía tener miedo y su cara se ponía pálida.

-Eren por un momento creí ver al profesor Rivaille en tu ojos, eso me dio miedo...- dijo ese patético miedoso, tch... que idiota seria discutir con este baboso

-Solo eres un estúpido mocoso cobarde...- le dije a a Kirschtein

-Tranquilo viejo, esa mirada enserio me asusta, que te parece si caminamos sin vernos y esperamos a Armin, me dijo hoy nos llevaría a la escuela, no crees que es genial tener un auto- mmm...  
-Si que lo es...- respondí.

-Sabes, emm como decirlo...-

-No me interesan tus problemas, por cierto a quien esperamos- llevarme bien con estos niños será demasiado problemático.

-Quien te crees que eres, Eren enserio, es Armin chico que cabello rubio de hongo, se parece a Himan, es tu novio...- ahhh! Esas babosadas de Eren...

-Arlerth... ya quiero llegar ansió despedazar a esa cucaracha- pensé en voz alta.

-Eren creo que hoy te vez más atractivo, no sé si tu ropa me está excitando o será que tu personalidad fría me está atrayendo a ti, te hace ser irresistible o probablemente sea el miedo que me está consumiendo cuando estoy contigo- no me jodas, por fin me deshago de Erwin y ahora estos dos tipos... este va de mal en peor. Pude ver como un auto de color blanco se estacionaba frente a nosotros, no era un auto nuevo pero es decente para un universitario, el tipo estúpido a mi lado abrió la puerta, creo que piensa que yo iré en el asiento trasero... esta completamente equivocado, antes de entrar a coche le deje claro con mi mirada que yo iría al enfrente, creo que lo subestime es un chico listo.

-Entendido capitán, pero por favor no me pongas esos ojos- por fin algo a mi favor, al entrar pude observar como un llavero similar al que Eren tiene en su paraguas colgaba del vidrio retrovisor, al parecer este pequeño objeto de color plateado llamo mucho mi atención que se izo notable para la persona que se encontraba a un lado mío.

-Hola eren, como estas veo que hoy tienes muy controlado a Jean- vi como esos ojos me daban una mirada de bienvenida muy agradable y una enorme sonrisa, nunca me había puesto a pensar que existieran personas que pudieran sonreír de esa manera.

-Este tipo es... problemático- me limite a hablar

-Armin más vale que no te metas con el Eren de hoy es diferentemente-sexy- tch, este tipo me está haciendo enfurecer cada vez que abre su boca  
-Nadie te pregunto pedazo de mierda- conteste en voz alta

-Cálmense chicos, aun no estamos en la universidad y ya están peleando, este día será divertido.

El viaje a la escuela fue demasiado desastroso, el imbécil de atrás no paraba de hablar y por más que lo tratara mal, que lo tratara como la mierda que es, insistía detrás mío, pero me sentía algo reconfortado porque Arlerth estaba a un lado mío, creí que tal vez era porque me recodaba un poco a Erwin, me quiero hacer creer eso. Al llegar al estacionamiento, pude apreciar una multitud de personas caminando por todos lados, bajamos del auto y caminamos en dirección hacia el edificio.

-Eren, tus cintas estas sueltas, amárralas- escuche al chico rubio que se encontraba a un lado mío

-gracias, puedes adelantarte- conteste.

-Ok, Eren te veo en el salón, por cierto tu nuevo look es algo diferente me recuerdas a una persona pero aun no sé quien- valla este chico es demasiado extraño, mientras ataba mis agujetas caí en la cuenta que hoy empezaba mí día como un estudiante... ansiaba encontrarme con ese bastardo, me levante en seco y observe en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar mi auto pero...

-Raseeeengann- esta voz...

-Tu pedazo de Imbécil te matare... espera no me jodas aun mas, que traes puesto, acaso crees que te vez bien con eso, Eren eres un estúpido bien hecho, cómo pudiste hacer esto hoy... luces como un...- no me había percato de su ropa cuando lo vi en mi auto... esto era un completo fiasco.

-Un que, un Eren Jeager?, por favor mírame hasta podría enamorarme de ti y tú que acaso no luces como un aciano pervertido, se suponía que esa ropa estaba guardada y nunca se usa, pensé que tendrías sentido común-

_-Hola profesor Rivaille hoy luce diferente, me encanta su nuevo cambio, se ve muy atractivo-_

_-gracias chicas, hoy se ven muy lindas, las veo en clases, cuídense-..._

Este imbécil, esta coqueteando...- Eren te mato...-

-Rivaille solo hago tu vida, más feliz.-

-Eren - Rivaille, ustedes porque se hablan de esa forma, acaso Rivaille tu eres Eren y Eren acaso tu eres Rivaille... esta es una buena oportunidad para investigar nuevos especímenes-

_Rivaille_  
Es Angie esta tipa... porque no me percate de su presencia, esto será problemático, cuando ella encuentra algo que le parece interesante no para...

_Eren_  
A la mierda la enfermera loca y sádica

...


End file.
